


They'll hear us (but who cares)

by pixiesunglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Gaming, Gaming Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, LIKE ALL THE TIME, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Riding, Sex Toys, Slight minchan, Teasing, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Voyeurism, i think that's all, i'll update it later if im missing something, implied aftercare, its all consensual, mention of aftercare, they do this to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiesunglix/pseuds/pixiesunglix
Summary: "You can't just do that! I'm in a game... online. They'll hear you!" Jisung starts giggling, shaking his head as he bends down again."nuh uh, they'll be hearing you, not me"aka. jilix fuck while their friends can hear them from felix's headset mic.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	They'll hear us (but who cares)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first fic in about 3 years so sorry if the writing is bad- I'll try and get better as I keep doing this!
> 
> Anyways, Its a short one today~

It had been all day. All day Felix has been in that chair, gaming away with his friends. Jisung had tried tirelessly to get his attention from bribing him with food to promising to do certain things, like his laundry, ect... but nothing... NOTHING had worked, honestly, he's tired and is now picking at his last resort.

In the bedroom they switch all the time, both with positions and power exchange, they just usually let it flow and whatever happens, happens. Today however, Jisung is planning something and he intends on making it happen.

That's how he finds himself, prepped, a plug snug inside himself. He made sure to only keep his underwear on and one of Felix's sweaters. He's standing at the doorway, giving his boyfriend's back a once over before strutting over, hands smoothing down the front of the other's tee shirt. To no surprise however, Felix looks up with a small smile, making eye contact with Sung for half a second before going back to his game, unsuspecting.

Time for action.

It starts with Sung snaking a hand under the wide collar of Lix's shirt, making sure to let his fingers graze one of his nipples. He can feel the goosebumps rising on his boyfriend's skin, catching the way his chest rises with a stutter.

"what're you doing Sung?" it's barely above a whisper but he hears it anyways, so hyper aware and focused on the task at hand. It it makes him giggle though. "Hm want your attention Lixie"

He lets his hands slip from his shirt, walking to the side of the chair and crouching down to play at the waistband of Lix's shorts. "After this game baby, I-I promise"

Sung pouts at that, fingers dipping further, his hand fully in his shorts now (huh, no underwear) playing with the trimmed hairs at the base of his cock.

"Lix! There it is! grab the pills I don't have any room left in my inventory!" 

Jisung groans, not really enjoying the yells of his friends through the headset, seriously testing his patience. "That's a lie, you've been saying that all day and you're still here! Come play with me Lixie"

"Ji, right after this level, I just gotta beat it" Jisung rolls his eyes at that. He removes his hand from Lix's shorts, huffing before going to his other side, arms crossed.

If Felix wasn't going to tear his eyes away from his game with gentle coaxing then maybe a different approach would work.

"Well if you're not willing to give me any attention after a whole day of you glued to this game than I might as well take what I want while you can still play"

Felix's eyebrows furrow in thought, trying to process and decipher what the hell Sung ment with that but honestly, nothing came to mind. He spares a glance at his pouting boyfriend "What d'you mean?"

Jisung bends down until his lips graze his uncovered ear. "I'm gonna sit on your cock until you decide to pay attention to me and not your dumb game"

Before Lix could even process what he had said, Jisung is slipping out of his underwear, trying to hide his cocky smile at the other's awed expression. His hand disappearing behind himself before emerging with a clear, slick plug, setting it down on Lix's gaming desk.

Lix covers his mic before whispering, albeit very loudly, with red cheeks. "You can't just do that! I'm in a game... online. They'll hear you!" 

Jisung starts giggling, shaking his head as he bends down again. His fingers curl in the waistband of Felix's sweatpants, waiting for him to lift his hips before pulling them down to his knees "nuh uh, they'll be hearing you, not me"

Felix could only sit there, mouth open with a look of betrayal, trying to think of a comeback only to be taken out of his trance by one of his friends screaming at him to go for the kill.

"seriously Lix he's right in front of you!! shoot shoot shoot!"

With Felix's attention back on the game, Sung maneuvers himself until he's straddling him, hovering. He reaches behind and grabs him, stroking slowly, thumb pressing in the slit. The hiss that comes out of his boyfriend is satisfying to hear. He lines himself up and sinks down, mouth hanging open with an obnoxious moan.

Felix being too lost in the feeling to cover his mic, is greeted with questioning yells. "You okay Lix? What the hell was that"

He clears his throat, trying to ignore  
how tight Jisung is around him right now. "M'fine... it's just Sung being himself and loud." That earns him a smack on the thigh. 

They sit still for a few minutes, Jisung getting used to the feeling of being full and also making Lix think that that was all he was planning to do. Until however, he lifted himself up, only a little bit of the other's dick still inside before slamming down. They both let out close to pornographic moans, Sungie's head tilted back. Something hitting the floor brings them back to reality a bit, both looking down to see Felix had dropped his controller.

Finally he could get what he had wanted and craved for all day, not wasting an opportunity, he started riding Lix as best as he could. His hands on the other's shoulders, nails scratching the fabric when he feels hands gripping his waist hard, sending shivers down his body.

Sung looks up, lip between his teeth before going in for a messy kiss, with lots of tongue. 

Felix let's out groans and moans alike, headset falling around his neck when he pulls Jisung closer, arms completely around his back as they keep kissing. He hadn't really realized until now how horny he really was, absentmindedly thrusting upwards in the heat, he couldn't care less who heard them right now. All thoughts were thrown out the window, all except the constant thought of making Jisung feel as good as possible.

"oh god their fucking again! Guys seriously"

They both just giggled. This was a common occurrence for their friend group. It all started when Minho had sucked Chan off while he was playing among us with a couple of them and couldn't keep quiet, since then it just was something that happened once in a while. Sometimes they made it a game between each couple. 

Sungie however was usually the one who would find an excuse to do it often enough, feeding into his exhibitionist kink and the others didn't mind.

It's honestly part of the reason why they were in their current predicament. 

Jisung gasps when he feels himself being lifted up and spun around, being placed on his knees, hands on the backrest of the chair. Felix takes off the headset and puts it on his desk, not bothering to mute it. He lines himself back up with Sung's hole, pushing in the slightest and moving with shallow thrusts. There's a whine and a hand reaching back, trying to smack him, he grabs it and pins it to his back.

"Lix, seriously, hurry up and fuck me properly already."

Felix tuts with a smirk. "I don't think you should be telling me what to do, I can stop this right now baby" He thrusts in fully and stills.

"No no no! Don't stop, please, need it Lixie"

"Hmm fine, but only because you asked so nicely" He resumes his movements once more, thrusting at a rapid pace making the gaming chair creak with the weight and force. Little moans and whine fill up the room when Felix shifts his hips upwards.

"Ah Lix m'gonna cum, please wanna cum" He slows down a bit, putting pressure on that certain spot, he now knows that's what's been making Sungie so close. His hands caress Sung's shaky thighs, trying to calm him.

"Calm down baby, I'm gonna make you cum don't worry, does it feel good?" Sung nods weakly, the hand behind his back wiggling out of it's grip, only to grab Lix's hand.

He starts thrusting faster, kissing up and down Sungie's back, groaning, until there's a halt in movement, both letting out the loudest sounds, Jisung cumming all over the backrest of the chair and Lix letting go inside him.

Wasting no time, he reaches back and grabs the plug Sungie put on his desk earlier and replaces himself with it. He knows how much Jisung hates the feeling of being empty.

"Let's go get cleaned up, yeah? Get cozy and maybe order takeout?"

//////////////////

The next morning they wake up to various texts and audio clips from the group chat, all of them picking fun at them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this wasn't so good,,, If you want writing updates for future fics or anything really, you can come see me on twitter @SUNGIEC0RE_ 
> 
> Thank you for reading~~


End file.
